munzchfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Fortress 2
Team Fortress 2 Team Fortress 2(often abbreviated TF2) is a free-to-play multiplayer game. It is Munzch's favorite game, next to Super Toad 67, of course. The game was developed by Valve Software(A.K.A Gaben's Money Printer)and was first sold in 2007. The game received good reviews from both critcs and Munzch. Gameplay The point of the game is to collect as many hats and taunts as possible. If you do not have a hat or taunt, you are considered a "noob" and will receive negative attention. The game is also about killing people on the opposite team. The two teams are RED and BLU, but it's mostly about the items. Classes In TF2, there are 9 different classes. There's the Scoot, Seeldier, Pyrous, Seeman, Hoovy, Redneck, MeeM, Snoipeh, and the Sphee. Here are descriptions of the different classes: Scout ' '''Scout is a really fast kid from Boston I think. He is a major asshole and throws milk at people. He is also the second most overused class in the game. 'Soldier' Soldier is a crazy man from the Midwestern U.S who has a rocket launcher. He likes to talk to dead people's heads and will not hesitate to snap your neck. That is all. 'Pyro' Pyro is the FIRST most used class in the game. This is because it is so easy to use him. He is equipped with a flamethrower, shotgun, and a fireaxe. The flamethrower makes it easy to aim, just walk towards your enemy pressing the mouse 1 button, and viola! You just killed someone! Also, we know nothing about Pyro, where he/she lives, he/she's name, or he/she's gender, although it is speculated that Pyro is a gay man. 'Demoman' ' Demoman is the token character of the game. He is equipped with a grenade launcher, a sticky bomb launcher, and a bottle of rum because he's a fucking drunk! Seriously though, this guy is badass. He can fuck people up even when he's drunk! And he's ALWAYS drunk. Imagine what he could do if he wasn't drunk? He'd probably be on his way to fuck your bitch, because you're a wimp who sits and plays on your computer all day! '''Heavy ' '''Heavy is a fat man from Siberia. He is equipped with a minigun, shotgun, and his bare fists. He is obsessed with his minigun, he named it Sasha and it apparently "Weighs 150 kg and fires $200 custom cartridges at 10,000 rounds per minute." It's actually kind of creepy what he does with that gun. It has it's own bed right next to his and he knows almost everything about it. Anyway, another special thing about Heavy. He has a sandwich that he eats every time he is bleeding, burning, covered in piss, etc. He can't even pronounce it right, he calls it "Sandvich" and likes to talk to it, just like his gun. 'Engineer' Engineer is a guy from Texas. He is equipped with a shotgun, pistol, wrench, and a construction/destruction PDA. The shotgun and pistol are just guns, but the others have different purposes. The engineer can build sentries,(which will fuck your shit up)dispensers,(heals you) and teleporters.(they give bread tumors) All of these buildings start at level 1, you beat them with your wrench and it magically makes them better. The PDA just builds and destroys your shit, that's pretty much it. '''Medic' Medic is the one who heals the others. He is equipped with a syringe gun,(totally sucks) a medigun,(heals you, duhh!) and a bonesaw.(saws through your bones) He is also the class that nobody likes to be. The other two weapons are nothing special, but the medigun is pretty cool. It magically heals you, and if you heal people enough, you get to be invincible some how. Yayyyyyy! Sniper Sniper is from New Zealand and likes to throw piss at people. He is equipped with a sniper rifle, an SMG, and a kukri. He also happens to be the one who pisses everyone else off. Partly because he likes to camp in one spot the entire fucking game like a total puss. Spy Spy is an even bigger asshole than Scout.(he sleeps with Scout's mom on a regular basis) He'll also sneak up behind you when you're not looking and wreck/sap your shit. He is equipped with a revolver, a knife, a watch that makes him invisible some how,(how the fu- *gets backstabbed*)a sapper, and a disguise kit. The revolver is nothing more than a handgun, but the sapper is used to destroy buildings made by Engineers. The disguise kit can disguise into anyone, and look and sound exactly like them.(wait, wha- *gets backstabbed*) The knife is used to stab people from behind, which is an instant kill. That's why I've been making so many jokes about backstabs. Team Fortress Gallery scout_watching|Scout watching his mother's sex tape with Spy. spyrape.jpg|Spy raping Medic. freak.jpg|Pyro is a schizoprenic freak. av_spray.jpg|Average spray in TF2. slap_your_shit.jpg|"HOW ABOUT I SLAP YOUR SHIT?!"